looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 12/27/15 - 1/2/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *12/31/15 - 10am - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *12/31/15 - 10:30am - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *1/1/16 - 10am - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *1/1/16 - 10:30am - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot /Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *1/2/16 - 11am - Grim Rabbit /Wringer /Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *1/2/16 - 11:30am - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot /Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow LOONEY TUNES *12/27/15 - 10:30am - Duck Soup to Nuts/Heaven Scent/Long-Haired Hare *12/27/15 - 2am - Zip Zip Hooray!/Heaven Scent/French Rarebit/Long-Haired Hare/Duck Soup to Nuts/Road Runner a Go-Go/Tweet and Lovely *12/28/15 - 12pm and 2am - Falling Hare/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Hareless Wolf/Bugs and Thugs/This is a Life/Super Rabbit *12/29/15 - 12pm and 2am - Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *12/30/15 - 12pm and 2am - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/Pest In The House, A *1/1/16 - 9am - Hare We Go/You Were Never Duckier/Strangled Eggs/Wearing of the Grin/Freeze Frame/Bonanza Bunny/Unexpected Pest *1/1/16 - 10am - Hasty Hare/Dog Pounded/Stooge For a Mouse/Trick or Tweet/Carrotblanca/Tease for Two/Rabbitson Crusoe *1/1/16 - 4pm - My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Million Hare/Rabbit of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca *1/1/16 - 5pm - Baby Buggy Bunny/Boulder Wham!/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Muscle Tussle/Devil May Hare/Drip Along Daffy/Ham in a Role, A *1/1/16 - 6pm - Fractured Leghorn, A/What Makes Daffy Duck/Superior Duck/To Beep or Not to Beep/Walky Talky Hawky/Zoom and Bored/Windblown Hare *1/1/16 - 1am - Pest that Came to Dinner/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Rhapsody Rabbit/Haredevil Hare/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Pest In The House, A/Fastest And The Mostest *1/1/16 - 2am - Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Last Hungry Cat/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *1/1/16 - 3am - Gopher Broke/Guided Muscle/Little Orphan Airedale/Baton Bunny/Stupor Salesman/Dixie Fryer/8 Ball Bunny *1/1/16 - 4am - Muscle Tussle/Baby Buggy Bunny/Boulder Wham!/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Devil May Hare/Drip Along Daffy/Ham in a Role, A *1/2/16 - 10:30am - Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up *1/2/16 - 2am - Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able/Hoppy Daze/Tweet Dreams THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *12/27/15 - 11am - Newspaper Thief *12/27/15 - 11:30am - To Bowl or Not to Bowl *12/27/15 - 4pm - Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *12/27/15 - 4:30pm - That's My Baby *12/27/15 - 5am - Sunday Night Slice *12/27/15 - 5:30am - DMV *12/28/15 - 5am - Off Duty Cop *12/28/15 - 5:30am - Working Duck *12/29/15 - 5am - French Fries *12/29/15 - 5:30am - Beauty School *12/30/15 - 5am - Float *12/30/15 - 5:30am - Shelf *1/1/16 - 7pm - Best Friends Redux *1/1/16 - 7:30pm - SuperRabbit *1/1/16 - 8pm - Mr. Weiner *1/1/16 - 8:30pm - Here Comes the Pig *1/1/16 - 5am - You've Got Hate Mail *1/1/16 -5:30am - Bobcats on Three! *1/2/16 - 11am - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *1/2/16 - 11:30am - Rebel Without a Glove *1/2/16 - 4pm - Semper Lie *1/2/16 - 4:30pm - Father Figures *1/2/16 - 5am - Customer Service *1/2/16 - 5:30am - Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *12/28/15 - 9am - Family Circles/Sea You Later *12/28/15 - 9:30am - Case of Red Herring, A/Roswell That *12/28/15 - 2pm - Maltese Canary *12/28/15 - 2:30pm - Go Fig *12/29/15 - 9am - Good Nephew, A/Mirage Sale *12/29/15 - 9:30am - Stilted Perch, The/Game of Cat and Monster *12/29/15 - 2pm - It Happened One Night Before Christmas *12/29/15 - 2:30pm - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *12/30/15 - 9am - You're Thor?!/I Gopher You *12/30/15 - 9:30am - Hold the Lyin' King Please/Suite Mystery of Wife at Last I Found You *12/30/15 - 2pm - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *12/30/15 - 2:30pm - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes BABY LOONEY TUNES *12/27/15 - 8am - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *12/27/15 - 8:30am - Yolk's on You, The/Baby Elmer Had a Friend *12/28/15 - 8am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *12/28/15 - 8:30am - Melissa the Hero/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *12/29/15 - 8am - Littlest Tweety, The/Over in the Burrow *12/29/15 - 8:30am - Cool for Cats/Ten Loonies in a Bed *12/30/15 - 8am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *12/30/15 - 8:30am - Tell-A-Photo/Born to Sing *1/1/16 - 6am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *1/1/16 - 6:30am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *1/1/16 - 7am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 1 *1/1/16 - 7:30am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 *1/1/16 - 8am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *1/1/16 - 8:30am - School Daz/Mary Had a Baby Duck *1/2/16 - 8am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *1/2/16 - 8:30am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop WABBIT *12/28/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *12/29/15 - 8pm and 11pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *12/30/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *1/1/16 - 11am - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *1/1/16 - 11:30am - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *1/1/16 - 12pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *1/1/16 - 12:30pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *1/1/16 - 1pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *1/1/16 - 1:30pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *1/1/16 - 2pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *1/1/16 - 2:30pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *1/1/16 - 3pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *1/1/16 - 3:30pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *1/1/16 - 9pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *1/1/16 - 9:30pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *1/1/16 - 10pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *1/1/16 - 10:30pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *1/1/16 - 11pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *1/1/16 - 11:30pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *1/1/16 - 12am - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *1/1/16 - 12:30am - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker